


The Back Of The Closet

by MyChemicalRachel



Series: Victuri and Son [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, He's mentioned though, Humor, I tried my best, Implied Relationships, M/M, Victor isn't even in this, Yurio is a nosy little shit, well attempted humor anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRachel/pseuds/MyChemicalRachel
Summary: Yurio is looking for something in the back of Yuri's closet. That was his first mistake. It only gets worse from there.





	

Somewhere, in the back of Yurio’s mind, he knew it wasn’t the greatest idea to go rummaging through Yuri’s closet. Who knows what kind of awful, mentally-scarring things he might find in there? But he was a man on a mission, and it was a risk he was willing to take.

He pushed shirts, ties, and blazers aside. He’d been dropping hints (read: _ bitching _ ) about a new pair of shoes for weeks. His birthday was coming up and he didn’t want a car like most soon-to-be sixteen year olds. He wanted sneakers. The expensive ones he’d seen in the window of a shop they’d been passing in Moscow. He all but suctioned himself to the glass, drooling over the shoes a mere few feet away. Yuri and Victor had to physically drag him away before he actually bought them. Yuri frowned the rest of the night, repeating, “Isn’t 51,ooo rubles a bit too much for a pair of shoes?” But no matter what Yuri said, Yurio persisted. He wanted those fucking shoes. No matter what the cost. And if he knew Victor (which he definitely did) then he knew Victor would have gone back and bought him those shoes. The only problem was, Yurio doesn’t want to  _ wait  _ until his birthday.

He knows they hid those shoes somewhere and he’s already torn apart the guest room and garage searching for them.

Yurio stands on his tiptoes, struggling to reach a box pushed too far back on the top shelf, when he trips. Something hard catches his ankle and his foot lurches forward but, unable to catch himself, he topples ungracefully to the closet floor. A few dress shirts rain down on him. Yurio huffs and throws them away, only to discover what tripped him.

Lying on the floor next to him is a pair of glittering silver high heels.

Yurio lifts one of the shoes by the heel, letting it dangle in front of his eyes. He frowns. What in the everloving fuck is that doing in here? That heel is six inches at least. There’s no way Yuri is graceful enough to wear something like that.

And then it occurs to him and Yurio frowns harder.

Of course! That fucking pig is  _ cheating _ ! Technically not cheating, but he’s been practicing without Yurio! Victor has probably used the heels to help Yuri with his balance. That stupid katsudon has the grace of a baby deer, all wobbly legs and flailing limbs. They’ve been practicing off the ice.  _ Without him! _

Yurio hastily untangles himself from the mess he’s made in Yuri’s closet. Grabbing the heels, his original mission forgotten for now, he makes his way into the living room. He shoves the couch aside, making room in the center of the floor, and then steps into the heels.

“I’ll show those losers,” Yurio grumbles to himself. “They think they’re so smart, think they can practice without me! Ha! This can’t be that hard.”

The shoes are more than a few sizes too big and they slide around on his foot when he tries to take the first step. He waves his arms around in the air, helplessly grasping at the sofa to steady himself. He breathes a sigh of relief when he manages to stay standing. He takes another step.

Yurio laughs to himself. “This isn’t that hard.” He beams pridefully when he reaches the end of the sofa.

That’s when the front door swings open. Yuri freezes at the sight greeting him; Yurio, wobbling unsteadily in six inch heels, looking elated.

Yuri cocks his head to one side. “Yurio,” He says slowly. “Why are you wearing Victor’s shoes?”

This time, when Yurio staggers, he misses the couch and ends up sprawled across the floor instead.


End file.
